


Everyday life

by Lingqi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingqi/pseuds/Lingqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>进取号每天都会发生些可爱的事儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

（一）Shimmer 

 

他在发光，  
Hikaru Sulu，没有任何浪漫的比喻，就像字面上说的，在发光。

亚裔青年相比起白种人的同伴略显深色的皮肤仿佛从最深处氤氲出一层微微发光的雾气，飘渺地笼罩着青年周身，颜色比起月光的冷淡还有着几乎无法察觉的清爽暖红，而青年原本墨黑的头发在长一些的发尾处却被映出浓稠的咖啡色。

他常常挂在嘴角温和的笑容，在这样柔光的映衬下，好像是清晨林间晨露折射出第一抹朝霞，投映在森森林叶的交叠处，一走进便能不由自主的感受到安心和沉静还有柔柔软软的暖意。

他素来向下堪堪垂着的眼角，莫名地变成了全宇宙最温柔的港湾，就连眼角细小的纹路，都被赋予好像是滞留在唇齿间的温柔情话。

因此当Sulu躺平在医疗港的诊床上，MyCoy免一手拿着三录仪扫描着他，一边忍不住开玩笑道，“我说Mr. Sulu，你现在跟我女儿看的那些电影小说里一到浪漫场景就自动发光的小伙子可没什么两样。” 舵手一脸尴尬地佯装整理自己星舰制服并不存在的褶皱，立在检测仪边等着医官的检查结果。

“看起来是上次外勤时那个破地方的花粉引起的，是的就是那个跟你现在一样冒光的大花。嘿，别这么看着我Mr. Sulu，”MyCoy善意的拍拍身边人的肩膀，“对你的身体不会造成什么伤害，这些天多喝水，两三天之后这些花粉就能完全代谢出去了。”

Sulu一点儿都不想在这一周内登上舰桥，可毕竟不像那种影响行动的大问题，再加上像舵手这样重要的职位轮换都会十分不方便，Sulu还是硬着头皮把自己甩进操控台面前的椅子里。

可是要知道就算他能假装一切都没发生，不代表舰桥上其他的人也能。

最早来的是显然之前毫不知情的Uhura，这位可敬的通讯官正发挥她一向的善良和体贴，控制着自己不露出比平时更大的笑容。

“行行好，说你想说的吧Uhura。” Sulu投降似地举起双手，认命地叹了口气。

Uhura把垂在胸前的马尾辫向后甩了甩，轻轻地偏偏头，戏谑道 “这个形象很适合你，中尉，从各方面来讲都是无比吻合的。”

Sulu充满感谢的话语还没来得及说出口，就瞥见了不知什么时候呆立在Uhura身后顶着一头卷毛的领航员。

上帝啊。

Sulu舔了舔发干的嘴唇有点儿不知道该说点儿什么，抬头看向Uhura盼望着她能说点儿什么，可惜通讯官窈窕的背影已经走出几步远了。Sulu有点儿怕咬着舌头一样小心翼翼地挣扎着吐出几个音节，

“呃，Pavel，如你所见，我发生了一点儿——”

Chekov天才的大脑好像才从恍惚中反应过来，好看的眉毛纠结地皱起来，让他本就看起来稚嫩的面容更加像个小孩子，“Mr. Sulu，你身体没关系吧？”

Sulu安慰地笑了笑，示意他不必担心。

“没什么大事儿，Doc说两三天之后就能恢复正常。”

可是往日里喜欢极了和Sulu说说两个人交集时间之外的事儿的领航员，只是点点头，僵硬地走向自己的座位，之后把毛茸茸的脑袋低得不能再低，生怕被别人看到什么似的。操控台底下的两条腿也拘谨的收束着，丝毫不如往常活络。

Sulu一开始只权当是对方有些受到了惊吓，不知道该怎么办。于是无奈地对右手边的小家伙笑笑，想让对方安下心来。

等舰长大副上来之后，老骨头事先应当告诉了他俩——或者是告诉了Jim而Jim讲给了Spock，因此两个人都不像Uhura和Chekov那样反应很大，瓦肯人只是标志性地挑了挑眉毛，而舰长则是在工作开始的40分钟之后眯着蓝的不可思议的一双眼睛开玩笑道，

“我的天啊Mr. Sulu你要把我闪瞎了。” Jim故意使劲揉了揉眼，舰桥上传来一阵友好地轻笑，Sulu不免跟着笑了起来。

一般来讲在这种执行着平淡而熟悉的无聊任务时候，舰长总会来讲一些活跃全舰气氛的话来，而这时候，Sulu总爱偷瞄眼年轻领航员，这也不能怪他。要知道，任谁看到俄罗斯青年快乐地闪闪发亮的一双天生让人怜爱的眼睛，还有嘴角眉梢都泛着的轻巧弧度，再配上满头可爱的卷发，谁都免不了多看两眼。

可是这回Sulu看到小家伙似乎兴致不高地仅仅附和两声笑音，接着脸红红的向左面不着痕迹地瞟了眼自己——冒着莫名其妙光的自己，又把头扎进了半透明的数据流里。

这不对劲儿，Sulu想。

因此他打算在轮值结束后的休息时间里，去和男孩儿谈谈。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）Shimmer

 

Chekov此刻很困扰，困扰到他在Alpha班次结束之后径直回到了寝室而不是去食堂或者去和Scott争论什么尖锐的难题。

Chekov在床上翻了不知道是几次身，还没有找到一个舒适的姿势，肚子却不争气的冒出“咕噜”的一声。他叹了口气，从床上爬起来，考虑着虽然不早了，但去食堂复制机那儿应该还能找到些不甚可口却能够充饥的小东西。

还没等他从床沿站起来，感应门锁突然冒出的机械女声就把他吓得一个瑟缩，坐回了床上。

“Hikaru Sulu中尉请求探访，是否准许进入？”

Chekov有点儿语塞，Sulu一定是发现了他在舰桥不寻常的表现，出于关心才来询问的。

可是…

可是怎么才能跟他说…

俄罗斯青年皱着鼻子，手指插在自己的卷毛里，自暴自弃的揉了揉头，站起来去手动开那扇明明可以声控的门。不管怎么说，让中尉一个人在外面等着都是不得体的，更别说Chekov不希望给Mr. Sulu留下任何显得他不够成熟或者优秀的印象。

“Mr. Sulu…” Chekov发现自己本就明显的俄国口音此时浓重就像一块儿半融化的太妃糖，胶着在他的喉咙，让他不知道该说些什么。

亚裔青年还处在“发光”的状态——这不怪他，毕竟不是他控制得了的。在舰桥上看了整整8个工作时的Chekov已经不觉得这样的Sulu有什么让人觉得值得诧异的，谁让他平时看向这个与舰桥其他成员比起来显得气质不同的舵手时，眼睛里自动自觉的就给他带上了“光环”。因此，比起别人来，Chekov对发光的Sulu适应得还挺好的。

但Sulu好像不是这么想的，他还把Chekov的反常表现怪在自己对男孩儿的影响。Sulu嘴唇轻轻向下撇了撇，露出一个似乎是无奈又有些调侃自己的微笑，缓缓开口道，“Pavel，我注意到今天我的’异常’好想给你带来了不小的困扰。” 

Chekov慌忙的摇头，急着张口否认，俄语脱口而出，“не…”

“别急着否认Pavel，你就在我左边，我当然知道你今天不对劲儿。” Sulu笑的更深了, “我知道一个人这样发着光——挺惹人心烦的，看来得打扰你几天啦。还有就是，也许你把困扰你的地方说出来就不会有这么大的反应，毕竟我可不希望这种意外影响我们的关系，因为Pavel是我在这艘星舰上不多的好友。”

语毕，Sulu抬手把Chekov自己弄乱而垂坠在额前的几绺卷发给他轻轻挽在耳后。

Chekov耳尖红红的，声音压得不能再低，“不不不没有困扰，是因为，是因为…”

“～咕噜～”

Sulu没听清Chekov话的最后半句，本来想再问一遍，可对面人显然也没有重复再说一遍的勇气。听到了Chekov肚子的哀嚎，眉毛不禁稍稍一挑，笑容突然变大，“正好我也没吃晚饭，要不要一起？”

“你说了算，Mr. Sulu” Chekov好似松了一口气，但从脖颈一直到耳尖有越演越烈趋势的红晕轻而易举地出卖了他。  
他怎么可能说得出口，又怎么能解释的通？

身上带着这种不知名光晕的你，就像是芝士蛋糕表层又刷上的亮晶晶的透明果冻，原本就已经让我喜欢的不能自抑，这下可好了，连忍着不去看你都做不到了。

你所有细微的动作和表情，像是思索数据时皱起的眉心，眼角顺着笑容延展的纹路，睫毛在脸颊上淡灰色柔软的阴影，都被无一例外的放大，变得无比的有吸引力。

Chekov跟Sulu并着肩走在去食堂的路上，脑子里却无法抑制的思索着有关中尉的一切，他能做的，只是祈祷。祈祷着这些他自己看来无比邪恶的想法能尽快的消散，因为他爱极了Sulu，可是如果对方知道平日最好的朋友存有这种想法一定会很不开心吧…？他不想失去那个以朋友为名陪伴在Sulu身边的身份，这有可能是他在他身边最近的距离了……


	3. Chapter 3

（三）Shimmer

令他们两个没想到的是，在这个时间本应该冷清的食堂，不知为什么今天却人头攒动。

Sulu偏偏头看向Chekov想知道他是否有什么和这个异常的集会相关的消息，结果意外的和对方在自己身上的视线撞了个满怀，Chekov毫不犹豫迅速地把视线移到涂满银色涂料的墙壁，好像那里的反光突然引起了他极大的兴趣。

一天没和Pavel好好说上话，不明白自己心里闷气哪儿来从而更加不爽的Hikaru Sulu上尉忍不住在心底里咒骂了让自己闪闪发光的罪魁祸首一句。

Chekov则听到耳边传来一声温柔无奈的叹息，接着是他最爱的声音，“Pavel，去取点儿吃的吧，之后我们去个安静点的地方。我想和你谈谈。” Chekov心里面知道得清清楚楚，虽然Sulu看起来温和地要命，好像世界上没有什么人能让他皱皱眉头，可是同时Sulu也是一个对于自己决定要做的事无比坚定的家伙，就像不管Pavel告诉他学习俄语在现在这个通用语流行的年代多么没有必要，可是他还一定要学会最基本的“是”，“不是”之类的生活用语。因此他认命地随手拿了个金枪鱼三明治，重新站回Sulu的身边。

“Umm…去我的植物室怎么样？说起来你喜欢的那朵花大概还有几周就能开花了。”

Chekov点点头，不由自主紧紧捏了下手里三明治。

植物室被Sulu打理的井井有条，还记得当初舰长把这儿分配给Sulu掌管，舰桥上下都目瞪口呆，毕竟比起一个植物学家，大家更熟悉的还是舵手那个称谓。而Sulu让原本不受重视的植物室变得焕然一新，有些偷偷仰慕他的小姑娘们更是夸张地讲来讲去，说什么Sulu照料植物时候眼睛里的光彩比NGC293星云更熠熠动人。

这个地方Chekov一点儿都不陌生，因为他是这里的常客。还记得一次从训练场回来，偶然地路过这里。Chekov一下子被盛放着一种像是淡蓝色宝石的小花给吸引住了眼球，犹豫都没犹豫就闯了进去，之后便理所应当地和Sulu交上了朋友。因此他常常来到这里，一边看着Sulu如何把不同品种的花用透明隔板隔开，抑或将修长的手指埋在千奇百怪的叶子中拨选，一边顺便完成每天的航行任务报告，贪婪地享受着和Sulu共处的休闲时光。

可今天来到这里的心境就大不相同，他从来没有和Sulu正式“谈”过。  
“就像我之前说的那样，Pavel，把你困扰的地方讲出来。”

Sulu拉他坐下，之后自己又在对面密密的植丛里挤出一块儿空地。Chekov觉得两个人离得有些太近了，近得他好像能闻到Sulu身上总是有的那种像是抹茶一样清俊泛苦让人贪恋的气味，近得嘴角带着微笑散发着微光的中尉像是磁铁一样吸引着他的目光。Chekov觉得自己身处的一切都不太真实，就像飞船猛地进入曲速状态给人带来的瞬间失神。他喜欢Sulu，这是毫无根据却也毫无疑问的，如果说往日他愚蠢幻想的那些和Sulu的亲密接触都像是白日梦一样，那此刻白日梦便成了真。如果这是个梦，那Chekov希望医疗官能在身边，给他一针永远不会清醒的安眠药。

“Pavel？”

耳边传来Sulu唤他名字的声音，Pavel，可能是因为年长于他，中尉自然而然地就唤他名字。每次Sulu牙齿轻碰下唇发出这个音节的时候，Chekov的心跳比偷喝第一口伏特加时还快。

“Pavel…!”

Chekov沉浸在自己的思绪里，丝毫没有理会Sulu。中尉抿了抿薄薄的唇，稍微探身，带着点儿不满意一样握住Chekov的手不轻不重的捏了下。开玩笑地抱怨道，

“所以Chekov少尉，现在我可以把你传送回企业号了么？”

俄罗斯男孩儿脸红红的仰头看向他，蓝色的眼睛被Sulu身上微光映亮，Sulu没由来的呼吸一窒，试图不让自己这样不得体的沉溺在世上最美的眼眸里。

令他更没想到的是男孩儿执拗的探身，把花瓣一样柔软的唇瓣抵在了Sulu的唇上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写完了一个短篇，幸福飞起。

(四)

Sulu之前并非没有过亲密关系，所以他当然理应知道下一步该干什么，无非就是些唇齿交合。可是中尉此时此刻却不忍心做出任何举动，只是稳稳的站立着，既不躲闪也不迎合，显得无比坚定。 Sulu心里好笑的看着男孩儿长长的深色睫毛翘起可爱的弧度，还有大睁着的蓝色眼睛——看在上帝的份上，这又不是几百年以前，真的有人还睁着眼睛接吻么？

看在上帝的份上，真的还有人因为紧张的忘记换气而把自己憋的头昏脑胀的么？

真不幸，Mr. Chekov就是那个“因为强吻别人而紧张地憋得头昏脑胀被自己强吻对象好心地扶了一把”的人。

Chekov甚至都不敢抬起头来直视Sulu的眼睛，他欺负了Sulu，可到头来呢？竟然还是Sulu扶了他一下！

“Pavel…”

“Mr. Sulu” Chekov突然丧失了平日里对于自己口音的掌控能力，“我不困扰。”

他没给Sulu开口的机会，一股脑说了下去，“你没有给我了什么困扰，是我自己觉得你这样太有魅力了才分心的。”

Chekov绝望的垂着头，Sulu会怎么想？最好的朋友对自己怀有这种心思一定是很让人讨厌的吧，Sulu一定会疏远自己的，更别说那些弥足珍贵的亲密碰触了。

Sulu极为传神地“瓦肯挑眉”了一下，几秒的停顿他好像突然了然了一切，噙着笑坏心地问：

“那么，你喜欢这样的我？”

年轻的领航员自暴自弃地哼了一声，“还有原来的你，都喜欢。”

一向表情淡淡的舵手笑容展开得更大了些，

“真巧，我也是。”

Chekov一瞬间怀疑自己的听力，以及Sulu这句话的真实性，猛地瞪大双眼望向Sulu的眼睛。

于是他收获了一个纯洁轻盈羽毛般的吻。

男孩儿好像突然想起了什么，稍稍离开了青年的唇瓣，歪着头问道，“那么Mr. Sulu，为什么Uhura中尉说’很适合’？”

青年笑着用手指拨了拨男孩儿额前掉落的卷发，“你可以叫我Hikaru的，而Hikaru是光的意思。”

Part of Shimmer END


End file.
